Highway From Hell
by Meliko
Summary: Meliko's life has never been easy. She'll need all the help she can get to get to the top of Makai. Starts out with Youko and Kuronue then Hiei and the rest of the gang will show. Rated for language & future scenes. No yaoi. Reviews are more than welcome.
1. Chapt 1: Meet the Gang

"Come on guys!" the young demoness yelled back towards the two demons chasing her. She knew these woods, having hunted them for years and therefore traveled at speeds that that luxury afforded her.

"How 'bout you slow down?" Kuronue yelled to her while still trying to navigate the tree branches. So far the crow demon had been doing poorly. The kitsune was fairing much better.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." the kitsune snickered.

"Bite me Youko." Kuronue snarled back. Youko returned the snarl with a smirk and gently touched any vines along his path.

"Meliko, perhaps you should have chose a different way home." The two demons smiled warmly to her and before she could blink vines had her tied to a tree.

"YOU, you, ASSHOLES!" Meliko yelled as she tried to escape from the bindings.

"We'll see you at home, k? Just don't hang out here too long. The wolf demon pack has been hunting in this area lately." Youko laughed as he turned and started walking the direction they had been running in the first place.

"Gods, I hate it when you do that Youko!" I yelled at him for like the tenth time today. "Just because I wasn't hurt doesn't make it funny."

"Of course it makes it funny, M." Youko smirks innocently at me, the bastard.

"You're a man whore, you know that right?"

"If I had a quarter..." he mused. I then squeaked because Kuronue had snuck up on me and slapped my ass. That sent Youko into peals of laughter; sometimes I hated living with two men.

"Hey Meliko, do you guys have a gig tonight, or are you working here?" Bob asked. The three of us weren't musicians by any means at all but have been stealing whatever we could and reselling it since I first moved into Bob's bar. We worked hard, stole at every opportunity and have finally gotten to a point in our lives that we are recognized at sight by most of demon world. This was the best outcome for three demons whose families were all killed in the more brutal days of their childhood.

"Yes, we've found a camp of bandits and they've been pushing into our territory so we're all going to teach them a lesson."

"You know that they're most likely kicked out of their home, right?" The look on my face made Bob laugh. "Well I figured as much, you guys show them whose boss." Bob had taken the three of us in when there was no where else for us three young demons to go. Times have been hard for Youko and Kuronue before they had found Bob's bar/hotel and started to steal to help Bob out. About three years after they had moved into Bob's they had found me in the middle of wolf demon territory half dead, thankfully Kuronue had a crush on me and convinced Youko to bring me back to Bob's. I've been here ever since. Youko had been less than happy with my joining but after a fist fight we settled our differences and have even become great friends. I think the fact that I wasn't willing to back down helped Youko overcome his adversity to me.

"Will do!" I smiled at the memories of my arrival. "Guys, let's move out!" Quickly the three of us headed to a more southern area of our territory. The bandits that had been pushing more and more into the territory and had, last week, finally made a move to get further into the heart of our territory. We really didn't need to attack the group; we could have had Yomi lead this incursion. He liked this kind of work more than the quick ins and outs that Youko, Kuronue and I usually did, but Youko and Kuronue needed to be able to just let it out and kick some ass. I couldn't say that I wasn't itching for the fight, too.

We quickly sped to the last camp site that we knew the bandits had been using, without a sound we made our way into the heart of it, knowing that if anyone would hear us they would sound an alarm and we'd have no almost no advantage. As fun as that sounds, having the advantage of stealth is a lot more. I found the leaders tent first, and with a large grin perched on my face I stole into his sleeping quarters. I unsheathed my katana with an urgency I really didn't need; the demon was asleep. With practiced grace I slit his neck, covering myself with his blood. Oops, I forgot that that happened. I smiled at Youko and Kuronue as I lifted the leaders door to exit. Makai could be a shitty place to live, but it sure had its moments.

Bob's face when we entered the bar was priceless; all the blood on me must have lead him to think that one of us was injured. I could see him readying himself for a nice lecture and then stop himself before he started; he must of realized that none of the blood was ours. Laughter glinting in his eyes he walked out from behind the bar with three drinks in hand; one drink for each of us. The tradition has started out as a joke and now is something we do every time we come back from any sort of heist, robbery, and territorial fights; you know normal Saturday stuff. It was something that we needed to help confirm that we were still alive and that even though we may had gotten our asses handed to us we would still live to see another day.

"I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed." I could hear whispered words between Youko and Kuronue, but ignored them. I needed sleep in a bad way. This has been the routine since I moved into Bob's. We'd go out, kill, come home and I'd end up in a dead sleep for ten hours. We weren't assassins by any measure but there had been an influx of other bandits in our territory and we had to take action. One territory can only support so many demons stealing whatever they need, and I think that on some level it bothered me that I was the best at taking care of these demons in the most quiet and efficient manor.

Slinking up the stairs to the living quarters to shower and finally sleep, I heard the bar go from normal bar noise to complete silence; I hoped it was just another stupid demon that pissed off Youko and got slaughtered. I look up towards my comfy bed and sighing, turn on my heel.

"Youko, did you kill someone again? Geeze we just got done with a tuff, did ya' have to do it here?" At the last words of my sentence I saw what had made the bar quiet, and it wasn't a what but a who; we had a slayer in our mists. Of course, it couldn't be just some dumb slayer kid out looking to make a name for himself but the worst one out there; Slayer. Yep, that was his name. No one knows his real name so we all just adopted that for him. Slayers were made years ago by the rulers of Reikai to handle the growing demon population and to kill off some of them that were getting too strong. Now the Slayer population was dwindling as the rulers of the Reikai realized that they had created a lose cannon and let all the demons that could kill off all the females of the species. No slayer would have sex with a demon and thought that humans were disgusting; personally I didn't give a rat's ass, this was all before I was born.

"Oh, that makes sense." I looked at Slayer. "We don't serve your kind here." Youko and I had run into this freak when we were but wee kids, apparently safe due to our age. "The door is to your back, make use of it."

"Ahh, you've grown, half-breed. Last time I saw you, you were but a child. I could kill you now, if I so desired." Slayer's voice was almost pleasant in an awful way. "I doubt that would make Bob happy, though, and we need to keep Bob happy." That sentence was sarcastic in a painfully obvious way.

"Slayer, go home. You are making my customers nervous. Leave now." Bob's words were so hate filled I could almost taste it. We'd all lost friends to the Slayer.

"But Bob, I'm just here for one of your famous drinks. Would you really turn away business so callously?" He asked innocently, if a man that's killed hundreds of thousands of demons could be innocent.

"Yes, I would now get out before I make you leave. YOU are not welcome here." The simple fact the Bob was standing up to this slayer was a sign that he was pissed. Slayer had come to this bar before and Bob let him drink for free as long as Slayer didn't kill anyone. Maybe the fact that Youko, Kuronue and I were all of the age where most demons are trying to stake out their claims and find their own piece of land to keep for themselves had him this way. Since we three had already done that, Bob might think that I'd be stupid enough to try to protect said territory from a Slayer. I'm not that stupid. It'd be a suicide mission to try to do anything against Slayer. Surprisingly, without another word Slayer turned and started to leave the bar; most likely in some show of testosterone, Slayer took out one of his infamous knives and killed the panther demon standing by the door before finally leaving for good.

A sigh seemed to emanate from the building as everyone realized that Slayer wouldn't be back for a little while at the very least. The normal bar chatter filled the room again and I let out a tension that I didn't know I had. Slayer always put me on edge. I would have _no _problem sleeping tonight.


	2. Chapt 2: Woot!

I thought that the room had been moving in my dream but as the last dregs of sleep left me I realized that my things were being moved out. A "what the fuck?" flitted through my mind as I glared at a strapping demon removing my dresser out of my bedroom. Grabbing a robe to cover my nakedness, which may have accounted for a few of the looks from the demons removing MY things out of MY room, I started a little.

"Uh, Bob? Why in the three worlds are there some demons removing my things from my bedroom?" I stared at a sad eyed Bob for a few moments before grabbing the box that the demon passing me was holding.

"Meliko, it's time for the three of you to go get your own homes. You can no longer stay here." It looked like the boulder of a man was going to cry.

"What is this about, the money? I told Youko to pay you more. If he hasn't I'm gonna kill him."

Bob smiled at me. "It's time for the three of you to leave my protection. You can come visit any time, but you three can no longer live here. There are other little demons and apparitions that need my help." Ah... that was what this was about. Now that Youko, Kuronue and I were old enough to take care of ourselves completely, there were other little demons that needed Bob. How could I argue? Oh yea.

"Bob, you can't kick us out. You love us too much." I joked, thinking that my logic was bulletproof. Of course, I didn't take into account that he probably had already found us a new home and that was where all the boxes were going, but I was still asleep so my mind wasn't working.

"No, the reason I'm doing this is because I love you all too much. Slayer can waltz in here anytime and kill the three of you in an instant and then what would I do?"

"I guess that's it then." What else could I say, he was right. I could try to argue the point but it was moot. Slayer could do what ever he wanted; even Koenma couldn't do a thing. "Do the boys know?"

"Yes, the young demoness Youko was with was quite angry with him for doing such an awful trick on her. She thought that he was just a destitute and not who he said he was. I'm surprised that they didn't wake you."

"It takes more than one of Youko's whores to wake me." I smiled to Bob. Everything would be just fine. "I'm assuming that you would have given us time, but instead found us somewhere to call home already?"

Bob's laughter was almost pained. "Of course. Youko and Kuronue are already there, and I believe that Youko's locked himself in one of the rooms, preparing for another heist. Now go on, the way there is on this paper. Maybe you can make sure that Youko eats this time around? I'm not going to be able to do that anymore. You gotta look after those two and make sure they don't end up dead somewhere."

A half hour later I was standing in front of a converted bar; this was our new home. Kuronue flew down from the roof where I assume that he was waiting for me.

"Youko's..."

"Locked himself away again. Where is he planning to hit now?" I smiled at my lover; as long as the three of us were together we'd take the Makai by storm.

"Before he locked himself up, I think that he said something about someplace that's never been successfully hit before."

"Damn that's going to take him a few days. I guess we can make this place ours in the mean time." The sparkle in Kuronue's eyes said he understood exactly what I meant about making it ours.

Four days and many hours later Youko emerged from the locked room looking very, very pleased with himself. Kuronue and I waited with bated breathe for where we were going to hit next.

"Where are we going to hit?" I finally couldn't wait any longer.

"The vaults under Koenma's palace. I've got a bulletproof plan. We can hit it tonight."

The only words I could muster didn't even escape my lips. We'd talked about it but we had all thought we wouldn't be able to handle it. If we actually managed this we'd be sitting pretty the rest of our lives. I turned towards mine and Kuronue's room and started dressing for the heist. A subdued excitement permeated the entire house.

Looking in my mirror I surveyed the demoness looking back at me. Garnet eyes stared back at me behind black chin length hair; some have called me lanky but it wasn't completely true, I was too curvy to be lanky. I stood a total of 5 feet 3 inches, making me much shorter than both Kuronue and Youko, but when they needed someone to flit through the shadows, they asked me. Scars and leather covered me from torso to toe; I looked and felt dangerous. We'd never have a chance to do this again. I could feel Kuronue sneaking up behind me and I turned to find him smiling ear to ear. We are all bouncing off the walls on the inside.

"Gods, I love it when you wear leather. The smell of it and you..." he let the sentence trail off. "As much as I want to throw you on the bed and tear your clothes off I think Youko would kill us if we aren't downstairs in five minutes." I think I murmured some sort of agreement and slowly walked away from him.

Youko was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the both of us.


	3. Chapt 3: Oh the sorrow!

Slinking away from the dead guards by the only doorway to the vault, I finally reached Youko and Kuronue. "I suppose this is the last door?" Youko reached out to the doors and opened both with a flourish. The treasure before my eyes blinded me. Anything and everything of importance was stored within these walls; the fact that we were the first thieves to ever break into the King's vaults meant nothing now. This was all ours. I think Kuronue nearly had a massive embolism at the sight of all the wealth. Squealing like a rabid fangirl, I dove into a pile of gold; sure, it hurt, but this was more than worth it. Youko walked off to the very delectable collection of seeds that Enma thought prudent to keep in the vault, Kuronue was off somewhere, and I made myself comfortable with a very pleasant selection of priceless swords that had been eerily close to the pile of gold I had just jumped into. I strapped those to me and started throwing whatever struck my fancy into the bag I had brought just for that use. It took us all of fifteen minutes to grab what we wanted and head out.

"I'll go ahead and clear the way boys, just like we planned." I turn to my boys, and without waiting for an answer I sped off to make way for the baddest bandits in the Makai.

"Ooookay... this is odd." Odd being an understatement, there were no guards this way at all. I had expected to meet at least five. I then heard a scream that curdled my blood; it was Kuronue. I turned and retraced my steps.

"Turn around Meliko! NOW!" Youko's white clothes were stained dark red. "The fucking Slayer is here, turn! Now!" I could feel my blood run from my face.

"Kuronue?" I started to ask but Youko grabbed my arm and forced me to run with him.

"He's gone. We only have seconds, stop talk..."

"My, my... What do we have here?" Slayers melodious voice rang out from the shadows where I knew he was standing. "It looks like two lost little demons, doesn't it Odeon?" Shit. He brought a friend. We were fucked, and fucked hard.

Odeon's voice was dark chocolate with a hint of caramel, if a voice could be edible. "It does seem so; whatever shall we do with them?" Neither slayer gave us an answer. Slayer moved first, and he was blindingly fast. I didn't see him move, and before my brain could process that I'd been hit I was bleeding from both shoulders. A knife stuck out from them, bringing great pain; he must have hit the ball and socket joint in my shoulder. Four more knives followed the first, hitting me in my feet and hands; he effectively just put me out of the battle. I dared to glance at Youko, who was trying to fight Odeon. He wasn't doing much better than me. As fast as Slayer had started the battle, he stopped it. "I think that we shouldn't play with them much longer, it's obvious that they aren't any good at this sort of thing." Slayer started to chuckle, not laugh but fucking chuckle. Suddenly the whole air seemed to tingle with power and, looking up, I realized that the Slayer was taking off the bandages on his right arm. I never knew that those wrappings were to keep something in, although it made sense.

Youko had used the distraction to set vines around both my wrists and ankles. These were the very vines that had once been used as a trap. They were now my salvation, as they threw me across the field we had been fighting in and I lost sight of Youko. When I landed, hard on my ass I might add, I caught sight of Youko in his fox form running at a phoenix the size of Slayer himself. As the two collided, Youko's body slammed into the phoenix and I cried out. I saw his body disintegrate before my eyes, and by some miracle the phoenix turned on its master. Slayer cried out the same time as I, causing Odeon to look back to his friend. Odeon dropped his sword, ran to Slayer and when he got there, I saw the reason for Slayer's pain. The whole left side of his body was just barely covered with muscle. A quick look back at me and both slayers walked, albeit slowly, away from the slaughter they had just created. I was left there; like some unwanted doll, broken... no, shattered by the loss of those that were closest to me.

Sometime later, I found the strength to get off of the ground and walk to where I assumed Kuronue had fallen. When I finally found the spot all I could do was cry out from the pain. He looked like someones idea of a twisted marionette doll. Bamboo poles stuck through him and held him in an embrace so complicated that the very task of getting him down sent chills down my spine. Sobs shook my small frame as I slowly hacked away the poles and brought him down to the ground; clutched in his hand was the pendant that his mother had given him before his family had been murdered. The hours that it took to drag him away and dig him a shallow grave seemed to flow quickly and then suddenly stop. Time had no rhythm and no reason to me any longer. The strength from my body finally gave way to exhaustion and I slept. It was a wonder that I wasn't discovered.

I awoke and dragged my weary body to the only place that my frazzled mind could think of: Bob's. As I appeared at the door of the bar I was welcomed by Bob's open arms; I ran to them as if they were the only thing that could keep me alive at that very moment. Maybe they were. I could only say three words.

"They are dead." Bob's face told me he knew and it drove me to make those words my mantra. I believe that I fell asleep saying those damned words. "They are dead."

I awoke on a familiar couch, the very one that Kuronue had laid me on when he had rescued me from my near death in the wilderness. The thought of him brought a wave of sorrow crashing into me with the force of a ton of bricks. I felt like I couldn't breathe and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I was hyperventilating and that I should try to breathe slowly until it went away. I felt something warm travel down my cheek and I realized I was crying. Meliko was crying. I shouldn't cry.

The seconds that I laid there, alone, turned to minutes, then minutes to hours, and finally the day had gone. Distantly my stomach asked to be fed, dragging my body off of the couch I made my way downstairs to the bar. The very second I placed my foot on the bottom step every demon in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I could hear them whisper between themselves saying that it was the one. The one who survived a slayer attack by the one slayer that never left a survivor. Ignoring their pathetic little voices, I sat my ass on the bar stool furtherest away from everyone. I didn't want anything to do with these weak demons. A giggle sifted through me as I realized that is exactly what my would be killer would do whenever Bob let him in the bar. Another giggle threatened to break through and turn itself into a laugh when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder; looking up, I realized it was Bob. My eyes begged for relief, but all he did was hand me a bloody Mary. I didn't want a fucking drink! I wanted a bullet between my eyes! This wasn't fair; Slayer obviously wanted me to die, not Youko! Not Kuronue! I felt the condensation from the glass drip onto my hand, and without further thought I threw it across the room. Giving Bob a look of pure fury, I left the bar with all the memories that it held. With all innocence lost, I left my old home for the wilderness and the basic comforts that I knew I could find in such a savage place. If I stayed there the memories would eat me alive, and if I left then I could forget. Or at least try to.

The first demon I encountered I killed for the simple meal he had and for his warm fire. I wandered to areas that I would have never gone before, and as I wandered so did my mind, thinking of everything that went wrong that night. I lost myself in the wilderness, just like I wanted. The only time I'd wander into towns would be when the loneliness would become unbearable. In small little bars I would drink my self stupid and take whatever demon struck my fancy, and when I awoke with them laying next to me I saw Kuronue's face looking at me. I never stayed long. I don't think that I could. More often then not I would kill those that angered me, landing me a profession as an assassin. Somewhere I knew that this is was what I shouldn't be doing, but at the same time I didn't give a fuck. I knew that when Bob would hear of what I was doing; it would break his heart and I threw myself into it with reckless abandonment. I was a goddess; I could spare them or take their lives away within a blink of an eye.

"I heard that your the best assassin available, and that you have other skills as well. I need a skilled thief. I need the other half of Kanai's necklace." Normally I'd have ignored the apparition standing before me, but hey, she had said the magic word. I'd do anything if it went along with the legend of Manwe and Kanai.

The two demoness' were legendary for a simple reason. They had given the Reikai a run for its money. Manwe was a half fire apparition like myself, and for that simple reason I'd become almost obsessed with the group. It took the Slayer and Odeon to take them down. The Reikai had fashioned two necklaces to capture the spirits of the two demons. Kanai was a lightening apparition who at the very last moment her necklace broke into two pieces. For years afterward, there was a rumor that she had survived Odeon's and Slayer's grasp. I could tell that the apparition standing before me was of the lightening persuasion, maybe some groupie who should just go back to their home and forget all of this crap.

"I could find it, but what would you give me in return? I have more than enough money." Really I might just do the job for the sake of a little fun from the normal drone of everyday life.

"Really, anything you want. I know that no other demon would be able to treat this with the respect it deserves. I also know that you have studied all the legends, so you know how valuable this artifact would be to my people." Well, if she put it like that...

"I'll do it." A smile perches upon my face. "Give me what you think is of equal value. If I don't like what is presented, I'll just keep the half of the necklace. I'll be back here in a week with it. Good day." I nodded at the lightening apparition, got up, and left the bar.


	4. Chapt 4: Sorry for the short chapt

It took little time to locate the necklace half that the apparition was looking for. I was almost was disappointed when I learned that a chamberlain of Koenma himself possessed it. Sadly, by all accounts, this was going to be a quick snag and drag.

When I arrived at the chamberlain's home, no one was there. No alarms were set, and to top it off there was no guards posted. Even my home had better security! Oh well, he'll learn the hard way this time. It took all of five minutes to walk inside, head down to the vault, and crack the vault's code. In ten minutes I was walking away from the building to go back to the bar where I agreed to meet the lightening apparition. So much for my great skills.

Three days later found me standing in front of the lightening apparition with a half of a necklace in my hand and some very beautiful armor in hers.

"This is some armor that I'm sure equals the value of the necklace you're holding in your hand. It was made by sorcerers for Manwe." I'm sure she could see the gleam in my eye as she walked over, grabbed the necklace, and set the armor on the ground next to me.

"You can call on me for any job in the future." I yelled after her. "As a matter of fact, why don't you let me buy you a drink and we can talk business?" The lightening apparition turned heel and smiled.

"My name is Nolidoli, and sure. I'd like that."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Nolidoli asked, looking at my direction. When I had invited her for a drink that night, I hadn't realized how lonely I had actually become. We'd become fast business partners and, over time, friends. Nolidoli wasn't like most of her lightening apparition relatives--who were generally a pious bunch--but specialized in black mail. Black mail, assassinations and thievery fit well together, and business bloomed with the two of us working together. It seemed that we were the all in one go to for any needs of the Makai. We'd become well known enough that when the next tournament came around, we were given ring side seats by a demon who thought that money didn't speak as well as the gift did.

"I was thinking that tonight, all the contestants will be arriving tonight and I want to know who I should be putting bets on." Nolidoli smiled; she knew just as well as I the real reason that I was going and it had nothing to do with making some quick cash. One of the humans on Koenma's new team was claiming that he was Youko Kurama. Not only was the energy signal human in this being, but he was a red head. Youko had had flowing white hair since the day I met him. I wanted to eviscerate the little bastard for dragging my old comrades name in the mud. The Dark Tournament presented a perfect opportunity to get a hold of the ass, and I didn't plan on letting him leave the island alive. Crossing me had become a deadly thing to do.

Since Slayer's attack, I'd become stronger. Slayer could easily kick my ass up and down the Makai, but most demons tried to stay on my good side.

Nolidoli and I would be dressed to kill for the Dark Tournament. She would be head to toe in white leather and I would be in my black leather. There hadn't been a Tournament for several years, and the whole of the Makai hummed with excitement.

"M, I'm ready when you are." And so we made our way to the island.


	5. Chapt 5: To the Tournament

If you all can hold out for some more chapters I plan on having a nice and steamy sex scene between Meliko and Hiei. The pairings for this story will be MelikoxHiei, NolidolixKurama, YusukexKeiko, YukinaxKuwabara.

* * *

"The first round goes to Team Urameshi!" Koto yells into the microphone in her hand. You'd think with the set of ears on her she'd avoided yelling at all costs, but noooo. She just kept yelling even though most of demon kind neither needed nor wanted her to yell.

Out of Team Urameshi I knew a surprising two. Genkai, who I knew strictly by name; and Hiei, who had quickly become a rival to me in assassinations. He was quick, the quickest demon I knew. With that speed he easily became the go to demon for silent kills. I'm not saying that I'm loud with my kills, unless the contract required it, but with Hiei it comes naturally.

Looking at Nolidoli, I silently told her I was going down to the waiting rooms where I knew that the team would be. I wasn't one to wait patiently; that had always been Youko. Hell, Yomi probably had more patience than I, and that was saying a lot. Yomi had lead many of our men to their deaths, multiple times--which would've been the reason Youko had sent an assassin after Yomi all those years ago.

Quickly I made my way to the rooms where I knew the bastard who was impersonating Youko laid in wait. I also had a few questions to ask Hiei, like why he was on Koenma's team. That had to be an amusing tale. When I snuck into the room where I felt Hiei the strongest, I was struck at the power flowing off the black haired human male. It seemed like power, at least B class in demon standards, poured off him, as did a cocky attitude. He carried himself like he could take on the world. Something in my gut said that someday, if he lived long enough, he just might be able to.

Hiei was perched on the windowsill, overlooking the whole of the stadium. As long as I've known him, he's liked high places.

"Hiei, what a surprise! I thought I'd never see you in these parts, and with humans!" Almost all of the Makai disliked humans, who bred like rabbits and are slowly killing their only home. We demons may be heartless, but we still respect the Makai. Maybe because not only could your neighbor kill you, but that pretty flower could too. Our home fights back.

From Hiei, all I got was a sly look and him jumping down from the window. Hiei had never been a big talker. I, however, could and would talk, when it suited me, for hours.

"Really, for you to be stuck here, you must have gotten caught doing something naughty; very, very naughty." I was throughly enjoying him unable to recognize me. Between my cloak and masking I could have easily kept this going until Hiei tried to kill me from annoyance.

"Who are you?" Hiei's voice was filled with confusion from what my identity was and hatred from being reminded that he was with humans. All-in-all what any demon would feel in this situation.

Moving slowly as to not startle the volatile fire apparition I removed my hood, just as slowly Hiei removed his katana from my neck. "Hiei, it's Meliko." At that he sheathed his katana. "Really, how'd you end up with the humans? I just have to know."

"Curiosity will just have to kill you then." Was Hiei's elegant answer. He wouldn't tell me, knowing I could easily find out later.

"Tell me what you can of the red-haired human."

"Ah, so that's what you came down here to talk to me about. Get your information elsewhere." Hiei snipped as he pushed past me.

"They say he's been calling himself Kurama, Youko Kurama. I know that he is not Youko." Venom dripped from every word.

"What makes you so sure that that isn't Youko?" Hiei asked, leaving that for my thought-food. Ass.

Just as I was going to go back to the stands I was rudely interrupted by the black haired human on Koenma's team.

"Hey! HEY!" He yelled, my ears wanting to bleed fro the proximity of which he yelled. "I feel that you're strong, and I got some time before the next round. Wanna fight?" He asked in complete innocence. "By they way my name is Yusuke." Yusuke added as an afterthought.

"I don't fight humans. You all break so easily." I didn't bother to face him.

"Come on! I won't break from a few punches." Oh, gods, he was begging.

"You wouldn't survive my blade. That I promise."

"Well, duh, but you wouldn't have to use your katana. Please?" I turned and saw honest to god puppy dog eyes. This was pathetic.

"Fine, if you'll just shut up."

Yusuke didn't wait to start the fight, but charged quickly. Almost too easily I blocked what would have been a punch to my midsection. Ten minutes later; although he did land one punch Yusuke was finished. I couldn't say I regretted the fight, as quick as it was.

When Yusuke had managed to hit me I sensed something that had been eerily familiar to my Lord Raizen.

"Thanks Meliko, for the workout." Yusuke may be the equivalent to a B class, a low B class, but a B nonetheless. I'm an A all the way. I would be quite the work out for the young human. At least I think he's human. Without a doubt, but the fact that I had sensed Maziku energy buried deep within all that blazing human energy. I think that I have to go talk to my Lord a few questions.

I checked in with Nolidoli, told her the abridged version of what had happened and sped my way to Raizen's domain. If what I had thought had happened, the old Maziku might just have a heir to the kingdom.

Raizen himself had been dieing for centuries and I would give my eye teeth to have been able to have seen him in his prime. The bastard for some reason had stopped eating human flesh, thus condemning himself to a slow and painful death.

The second I stepped into Raizen's territory I felt myself relax. Here no one dared step against me. One of the perks to me being Raizen's right hand.

Years ago after Youko's and Kuronue's death's I ran rampart, any demon who tried to stop me I'd kill without thought, without remorse. Then one day I found a small village that I'd never seen before. All the demons where healthy and carefree, none of the children hid at my approach. In any other place no demon would let a strange demon anywhere near their home, let alone their offspring. This place had to be led by a very powerful demon to have citizens like these.

The closer to the center fortress I got the more powerful I could tell that the ruler was. Once I got to the gate of Raizen's fortress his monks grabbed me and lead me to Lord Raizen's throne room.

Those that have never met Raizen face to face miss the aura that the demon exudes. Just by being near Raizen any demon can tell that they are near a very powerful and potentially deadly youkai. The Raizen I met that day was more powerful then my mind could wrap itself around. He'd have given Slayer a run for his money.

"Who are you little fire apparition?" Raizen's powerful melodious voice boomed through the throne room.

"Meliko, sir." I wasn't stupid, it was play nice or die. I may have been a little crazy at that time in my life but crazy rarely equals stupid. This demon could kill me without a thought.

"What are you doing in my territory? I thought your kind tried to stay out of territories." Raizen wasn't angry, but eerily calm.

"Normally that'd be the case but I hadn't known when I crossed over to your territory. I started to figure I was in someone's territory when I saw the wealth that even the lowest demon here possesses. If you wouldn't mind, with your permission, I'd like to stay." I asked as meekly as I was able.

"I'll think about it. Come back in a week. I will have made up my mind by then." Clearly I was dismissed. Guess I'd have to not kill any of the demons.

A week later Raizen gave me permission to stay and a month after that I started to train with the monks. When they became almost no challenge I started training with Raizen. Lord Raizen's fortress was open to any one at any time. All one had to do was walk into the fortress and find their way to the throne room to talk to Raizen. If it weren't for Raizen I wouldn't be near as powerful as I am now, nor would I have the respect that I have as Raizen's right hand.

Raizen's laugh snapped my out of my little trip down memory lane.

* * *

Alright, so everyone that had read what had been published obviously this is different. I reread everything and hated it. Then I got a really bad case of writer's block. Thanks to everyone who reads this. I love you all! I do have the whole story planned out and it's going to be a long one. If anyone has any questions feel free to pm me with them. CIAO! M.


	6. Chapt 6: Youko!

So, another chapter, w00t! Got 11 full pages in the notebook I've been writing in and I think I'm over the writers block. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"I've got some news Raizen." My Lord's response was skeptically raising an eyebrow at me. "I met a human today that had a Maziku energy signal under his spirit energy. Got any ideas of whose the daddy for this little human?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from my Lord's mouth. The look on Raizen's face spoke volumes.

"I never thought that anything had come. Are you sure?" a spark of hope flashed and was gone.

"Raizen I know without a doubt. It's very subtle. If I hadn't spent all the time around you that I had I wouldn't have even caught it. Yusuke resonates you, well your power vaguely." I didn't know 100% that Yusuke was descendant from Raizen but my gut was telling me I was at the very least on the right track. I had only one last question. "Raizen, you are his ancestor, aren't you?" Raizen just nodded. I had known it, freakin' known it. "You've been watching the line haven't you?" Most demons that had slept with humans usually watched to see if offspring were produced. If offspring were produced and they had demonic traits they were usually killed, but it wasn't unheard of for the demon to take said offspring and raise them as their own. Usually demons did that when there were no heirs to the family that were full blooded.

"Meliko, what I do and don't do is none of your business." I had to smile at that. It really was my business being his right hand and all. "What I want you to do is watch him. See if he's got what it takes to survive. If not fine, but if he does then you know what do."

"Yes, sir." I bowed deeply and left as quickly as possible. Looks like Nolidoli and I had new orders. Orders that if they proved fruitful the kingdom wouldn't be ravaged upon Raizen's death.

"What wants us to do what?" Nolidoli's mouth hung a gap. "No way, that stupid little human?"

"Yes way, and yes Yusuke. We have our orders and we will follow them." I wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of a stupid little human ruling over the most profitable of all the territories of the Makai. "Guess I'll go talk to Koenma and find out what he knows. Wish me luck." Nolidoli smiled and waved me off. I had a royal to go see about a human. Damn can this day suck any more?

"Koenma! Hey Koenma!" I yelled at the youngest royal. When he turned and saw it was me I could have sworn I had seen him cringe. "I have to talk to you." That's when his face dropped. Since the start of the tournament Koenma had been wearing his teenage form. All royals generally made themselves look older then their real bodies looked. In truth Koenma was a mere toddler, but this mere toddler was not only poised to rule Spirit World one day, but also become very very powerful.

"What do you want Meliko? You're not going to ask to have those warrants removed, are you? Even if you pay the bribe for all the stiff in the upper realm I don't think they would." Koenma looked almost world weary, like he'd been making decisions that tore at his heart.

"No, but can I talk to you alone?" My request made curiosity flow from the youngest royal.

"Fine, but it better be worth my time." Slowly Koenma rose and followed me to the outer ring of the tournament stadium. Here any being that listened in wouldn't know what to do with the information, should it listen in to our conversation.

"Koenma, I think you won't like what I have to tell you. In fact I know you won't. That leader on your team isn't all what he appears to be."

"Since when do you care to tell me information?" I glared at the royal.

"I do since the human carries around a slice of Maziku energy. He's Raizen's heir if he continues to gain power." I hated to have to tell Koenma this but technically Yusuke was his property.

"That explains a few things." Koenma was taking this surprisingly well.

"Everything we know is substantial, nothing could come of this. Or Yusuke could be slated to rule the better part of the territories. Honestly if this ever got out you'd be looking at a lot of demons trying to kill him. The prestige of killing what could be Raizen's heir, any demon would have a hard time passing an opportunity like that."

"Meliko, really did you have to tell me this? Especially right now, I'm in over my head as is I don't need this on my plate as well. Damn council is rigging fights against my team." Wow, I thought I'd never hear Koenma swear. He seriously must be freaking out if he's cussing.

I almost felt bad for Koenma, he pretty much ran Spirit World. When things were fine no one cared, but something goes wrong, it's his fault.

"If they keep doing this Meliko my team will not be able to keep going. If it doesn't stop they are going to die." I couldn't help the little growl that escaped my lips, really I couldn't. "Why don't you come with me. With you next to me they won't laugh it off like they would with anyone else. Please?"

I was about to say no but then the mental image of Raizen yelling at me for not properly protecting Yusuke popped into my head. Damn Maziku was really scary when he was angry. "Fine."

Silently we made our way to the tournament committee room. Sadly, all I felt was humans behind the door. I guess what the few fights I had seen had revved me up, so to speak. I was itching for a fight. It seems that when one demon is fighting the rest are hard pressed not to follow. The disappointment must have clear on my face.

"Meliko you can't kill them, but I'd turn the other check if you have to rough them up a little. Just wait until they clearly won't stop fixing matches." I merely nodded. I'd done work like this before; just not pro-bono.

I opened the door for Koenma. Now I was in work mode. All the humans in the room turned to see who had interrupted their conversation. When they saw Koenma they almost relaxed. Seriously these humans were stupid. They were humans in the Makai. They, without their bodyguards and most even with, would used up and spit out. These humans were little snacks, waiting to be gobbled up. They could easily be used and forgotten, like a one night stand condom. The damn humans weren't afraid, they should be afraid of a lot of things.

"You will stop rigging fights again my team and you will stop this instant." Koenma's voice was cold as ice. He meant business. One of the idiot humans laughed until reached for my katana. They'd quickly realize that my petite and curvy form did not equal cute, sexy or any of the about, as it so often did in their world. I may look more human like than many of the demons and apparitions of the Makai and could even be considered good looking to humans, but I was far from human.

"We, we never did anything of that kind of, uh, thing." a jet black haired human trembled. Pathetic, the only good thing in this room was the view of the actual ring.

The red head on Koenma's team was fighting some lanky unimportant demon. I glared at the humans who started to give into the fact that it was listen to Koenma or deal with the scary demoness at his side. So much for some amusement. When my gaze slid back to the ring a thick fog had enveloped the ring and now as quickly dissipating. What I saw standing there made my heart race and my head dizzy.

It was Youko! Beyond all chance Youko was standing in the fighting ring. I looked at Koenma who had a knowing smile perched on his face. The bastard had known when he put the red head on the team he was really dealing with Youko. Maybe Koenma was a little smarter than I gave him credit for.

Without permission, no that I would have asked in the first place, I raced down to the ring. I arrived just in time to see Youko kill his opponent, turn back to the red head and start making his way to the side lines.

No longer able to constrain myself to be a proper demoness I ran to Youko nearly barreling into him. The missing piece that had gone when I had thought he died flared back into existence.

"My gods, Youko, I thought you were dead!" Youko was not Hiei and the second I spoke recognition and happiness soared onto Youko's face.

"Meliko! Wha, what are you doing here?!" Youko's very different human voice asked. "I thought you were dead by the Slayer. I'd thought he killed you after, ugh, yeah."

"Youko, you saved my life that night." By this time all of that human team had made their way to us.

"Who's this Kuruma?" An orange haired left over asked. The man was swimming in stupidity.

"Kuwabara, this is an old friend of mine. Meliko I know you know Hiei, but the black haired one is Yusuke and the other one is Kuwabara. You two this is Meliko." I could feel excitement rimming Youko. It was good to know that we'd missed each other. "Did Kuronue as well?" Youko whispered. The very mention of my dead lover sent a wave of pain crashing into me. Solemnly I shook my head no. I had buried Kuronue with my own two hands. I had also asked the first reaper I had run across. Kuronue was dead, the kind of dead you don't come back from. "Ah, at least you're alive."

What I wouldn't tell Youko was that unless I was next to Raizen Slayer would be able to easily hunt me down. Even in the years since the day I escaped Slayer he'd been always hunting for me. I had survived, that was unacceptable to Slayer.

"So, M, who's the hunk?" Nolidoli asked sweetly all while staring at Youko, er, Kuruma.

"That's Youko and Youko this is Nolidoli, my friend and business partner." I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face. I had Youko back!

"If I weren't wounded I'd give a more proper hello, but alas I think my rib is broken." Youko, no Kurama's face was pale with pain.

"Damn it Youko why didn't you say something sooner." Yusuke snapped at Youko. Beating Yusuke to the punch I grabbed Youko, made him sit and started to set is rib. Many yelps later I'd gotten Youko's rib back in it's proper place and wrapped up. Nolidoli had helped.

"Meliko, please stay until the tournament is over. I'd like to be able to have a chance to explain what's all happened."

"Of course." I said as nonchalantly as possible. The truth being that I wasn't going to let Youko out of my sight for a while. He might not ever get rid of me again.

"What are you thinking Meliko?" Youko couldn't read my mind but always seemed to know what I was thinking. "I'm not going to ask you to leave and you know it.


	7. Chapt 7: I don't know what to name this

Over the course of the tournament Youko and I caught up wit each other. Each close strike to death Youko had in the different fights made me burn for revenge. Youko would each time tell me he could care for himself, I did not agree with that assumption.

Youko went through every detail of his life in the human world; from his snatching of the human fetus to his mother and even the day to day drag of his school life. Listening to him tell me about his life in the Human World I could clearly grasp one thing. He wasn't going to leave it for the Makai. Youko loved his human mother and no wonder; he hadn't really known his fox family who had been killed by hunters when he was very young. Of course Youko had become attached to his human mother.

By the end of the tournament Youko and I felt like we had never left each other's side. Every time I'd look at him I was shocked how different he looked but if any male could pull of blazing red hair it would be Youko. If he could rock white hair he could make any hair color look goood.

"You coming? We're all going to head home for a little R&R." Damn Youko even sounded tired.

"Sure." The least I could do was make sure all the humans left the Makai in one piece. The Makai is not a forgiving place to live; very few humans that have ventured into the Makai have lived long enough to find their way back to their world.

When we stepped through the portal from the Makai to the Human World I was struck at how bright it was. The sun was beaming down on us. The Makai never seemed this bright. By the time my eyes adjusted everyone seemed to be going their separate ways. Nolidoli, Youko, Hiei and I were the only ones left standing by the portal.

"Well, let's go home." Youko said breaking the silence and leading the way to his home. Nolidoli and I were clearly following while it was clear that Hiei had been here before.

"So, Hiei, come here often?" Nolidoli snickered at my question. Many demons had asked that same question when trying to get one of us to go home with them or at least to the back ally for a quicky.

"Hn." Was Hiei's mighty reply. Never was much a talker.

"Hiei's been staying with me as of late Meliko. Since the start of his probation I believe." Youko explained.

"Oh." That explained a lot. I'd been getting more assassination contracts lately. Hiei on probation could only kill for Koenma.

After a while of silence we arrived to a larger looking home which unlike may of its neighbors had a backyard which we could see from the sidewalk. Youko's human mother must make a pretty penny to afford a place like this in suburbia.

"Well Meliko, Nolidoli, this is home." Youko looked at us smiling. This whole situation was surreal. "Come on inside." We entered the home it was...nice. Every room was spacious enough to not make me feel boxed in. A feeling I hated and so did every other demon I'd ever known.

"It's nice, Youko." Nolidoli smiled. Of course she'd be the first to complement him, she wants to jump his bones. She must have been looking at me when I thought that because she blushed. "There are two guest rooms that aren't being used right now, you guys can use them as long as you like."

"Thanks Youko, but I can't stay." The only thing that betrayed Youko's disappointment was his eyes. "Youko, I have the Slayer gunning for me. I can't lead him to you."

"He wouldn't come to the Ningenkai, slayers hate humans even more than they hate demons. Besides I can."

"Take care of yourself?" I interrupted. "Not against the Slayer you can't. No one can, not even the royals. Well they could, but that would 'fuck up the balance' or some shit like that they say so they don't have to do anything." I sighed, Youko was going to win this argument. "I'll stay until the first sign of the Slayer then I'm slinging my ass back to the Makai where it belongs." Youko visibly relaxed at my concession to his will.

"I'm glad you're going to stay M. Really I am." And so I made they Ningenkai my new home.

It didn't take long for Slayer to find me. Youko had noticed that both Hiei and myself had been going a little stir crazy; Hiei from being unable to leave the Ningenkai and me waiting for Slayer to descend on us and kill us all. So Youko made us get on a cramped train (which made me want to kill all humans) and then a several mile hike (which I thoroughly enjoyed) to Genkai's. Youko had made a weekend of it. He had also invited Yusuke and Kuwabara to come along. When I had complained at Kuwabara joining us Youko had told me very matter of factly that he would have just followed Yusuke anyway. My response to not invite Yusuke got me hit with a newspaper.

Immediately after arriving I took to the forest surrounding Genkai's estate. That happened to be exactly where Slayer had been waiting for me. I didn't even hear the bastard sneak up on me but when a knife flew directly into my left shoulder thus making that arm completely useless I knew it was him. Oddly enough it felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest, I hadn't known I'd been that stressed about the Slayer.

"My, my Meliko. I've been looking for you, but finding your little fox friend was definably a bonus." Slayer was mocking me, toying with me. "You've been smart keeping in Raizen's territory. Raizen is a smart demon, smarter than you know. But you've slipped up, your time has run out. I almost killed Youko but I thought it would be fitting if I killed you first. So he can watch you die this time."

Slayer was so fast I couldn't track him with my eyes, hell I could barely track him at all. Within seconds had not only made my right arm useless but made me bruised and bloodied within the tolerance level my body could handle without passing out. I didn't stand a fucking chance.

"I should kill you slow Meliko. Make you and Youko suffer." That was the first time I had actually seen what Youko had done to Slayer all those years ago, half of his face was a grotesque version of the Phantom of the Opera that Nolidoli and I had watched last weekend. Youko's last attack had done such damage I wondered what had happened.

I realized with the mild session of pain that Slayer had paused to let me catch my breath.

"Slayer," breathe deep "how about we make a deal?" I asked through my still labored breathing.

"Now Meliko, even Koenma doesn't have enough money to stop me from killing you or Youko." Well, duh I knew that.

"How about you give me time to become a challenge?" Slayer raised an eyebrow and stopped twirling the knife in his hand. "Give me time to get stronger and I could give you a fight you'd never forget." I hope that Slayer didn't hear the pleading note in my voice. I sure did.

"Meliko, give me one good reason." He had a point. I'd be damn lucky to ever reach the level that Slayer is at.

"Because you are bored with the demons that you have to kill, none are even close to your strength. Give me time and I can at least promise you some semblance of a true fight." Damn, it really hurt to breathe, I hope he didn't break a rib, or three.

Slayer mulled over what I had said, I felt like a mouse in a trap with a huge cat sitting in front of me just waiting for said cat to pounce and eat my little mousie body. I feared that I was wrong and Slayer would say fuck it and kill the both of us, but something in my gut told me I was on to something. Slayer was bored with the killing opportunities that he had in front of him.

Finally he looked directly at me and spoke. "Fine, but there's no reason why that damned fox can't die. He's lived long enough, and he'll make a fine reminder of what could happen to you."

"Wait! Please, no. If you kill him who would I, uh, train with? What reason would I have to get stronger? Keep Youko alive, please, _please_. If I don't live up to your standards kill us both." It must have agreed with Slayer. One moment he stood in front and the next he was gone. I suddenly could breathe easier with Slayers impressive aura slamming against me and racking against all my senses. Then the gravity of what I had done, Holy Shit I just made a deal with the Slayer. Could I survive this flitted through my mind.

What Slayer had said about Youko made my heart race and I felt out for Youko's energy. Quickly I found him and was stunned at what laid in front of me; Youko had propped himself against a tree and was bleeding out. He was hurt, badly.

"Youko." I whispered. Please let me have made it here in time. I couldn't think of what I'd do if I lost Youko again. Youko's eyes looking at me were dull with pain. Thank the gods! "Youko I have to get you to the temple. It's going to hurt. A lot. But I'm not going to leave you bleeding here." I grabbed both knives from my shoulders and pulled.

Gingerly I picked him up and started to make my way to the temple. Youko could get fixed up there. Gritting my teeth against the pain flooding my system I knew if I didn't make it back Youko's human body would give out.

"Hiei!" I screamed. If he would show up he could get Youko up to the temple ten times faster than I could. He got to me in record time.

"What do you want?" Hiei spat out before realizing Youko was quickly bleeding out in my arms. "Give him to me."

I could think of several retorts of the smartass variety, but held my tongue. Handing Youko over to Hiei; as soon as he held Youko firmly he sped off to the temple, leaving me to take care of myself. I didn't trust Hiei as far as I could throw him, but if he didn't take Youko, Youko would die.

A few minutes later I arrived in the front gates of the temple, only a little winded and feeling melancholy. Slayer was a threat to all those I cared about, he could even kill Raizen if he would so choose. Youko was a cake walk compared to my Lord. I didn't want to lost Youko, I'd just found him!

Two hours later Genkai approached me quickly stopping my pacing in my tracks. "He'll live if he doesn't do anything stupid like try to go train. I know that he's not stupid enough to do that, only Dimwit is. He was lucky that Yukina lives here or we may have had to drive him to the nearest hospital." The look on my face clearly said I didn't trust this Yukina. "Yukina is the best healer in the immediate area. With her working on Kurama he'll be up and running before sunset tomorrow." With that said the diminutive woman walked through the temples front entrance. I realized that this woman must have been the Ice Apparition Youko had told me not to attack and kill. Something about her being important or some such nonsense.

"If you want you can have Yukina take a look at those wounds Slayer gave you. She can make sure that there will be no permanent damage." I scoffed at the offer, I could already feel everything mending. In a few hours there would be just a scar where the puckered wounds were now and any scar tissue that formed I'd just get used to.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I jumped, I hadn't even noticed Yusuke walk up to me.

"Meh, compared to Youko I'm walking on sunshine. Slayer had the chance to kill me, every moment that he was near me. The fucker was just toying with us."

Yusuke shrugged. "You wanna go see him?" Like he even had to ask. "Who the hell is Slayer? Like the rock band that people listen to? That's stupid as hell, to name yourself after a heavy metal band." I almost wanted to laugh.

"Uh, Yusuke, that's the name that demon's gave him. Any demon that knew his real name is dead. He is The Slayer, he slays, that's what he does. Slayer can kill any demon or apparition he pleases. Within a blink of an eye."

He whistled. "If this Slayer is so powerful he could have killed you both. Why didn't he?"

The kid could be really smart when he chose to actually use his brain. "I made a deal with him, okay?" I said hoping that he wouldn't pry further. His glare said clearly otherwise.

"Meliko, this is one of my team. If he's in trouble I need to know it."

I felt my heart drop. I hadn't wanted anyone to know, but the look on Yusuke's face said that he didn't trust me. He wanted to sling my ass back to the Makai at the first sign that I'd attack some human. "I made a bet with Slayer. I told him that I'd get stronger and be a real challenge to him. If I don't gain strength to his liking he'll kill both me and Youko. It gives me a chance at living without having to always be looking over my shoulder. Youko too." It sounded like I was not only trying to convince Yusuke but myself as well.

"Sounds like you did what you had to do." Yusuke mused. I'd half expected him to yell at me, call me an idiot or something of that measure.

"I'm going to check on Youko." I mumbled, stunned that he just excepted that I'd put his team member in jeopardy.

"I'll show you where he is." Yusuke smiled.

* * *

w00t! I'm not dead and I'm up to like 17 or so pages on OpenOffice thus making this the longest story on my computer. I kept forgetting this so ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. Oh and I just wanted to tell everyone that reads this (like anyone does, I'm lying to myself I know.) I got my first flame ever! I was soo happy. If anyone finds any spelling or grammar errors let me know. I'm the only one that proof reads this and I do make mistakes. Peace! -M


End file.
